Generally, highly viscous materials, such as silicone rubber as a base for sealing compounds with additives, e.g. pigments dosed in appropriate quantities, are mixed in large mixers and are subsequently filled into cartridges in filling installations. A considerable amount of mixing work is involved. Changes in the nature and/or quantity of the added additives, particularly when they are pigments, also lead to a considerable amount of cleaning effort and expenditure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,428 discloses a dosing device for highly viscous materials, which admittedly leads to a precise dosing of such materials, but does not permit the bringing together of several substances in in each case constant quantity ratios.